Magic's Will
by Sparkypotter101
Summary: Summary: What if Harry never went to the Dursley's? What if he was destined for something far greater? When Harry spends the first ten years of his life training with Lady Magic Herself, everything changes. Powerful!Grey!Harry. Possible Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic's Will**

* * *

Summary: What if Harry never went to the Dursley's? What if he was destined for something far greater? When Harry spends the first ten years of his life training with Lady Magic Herself, everything changes. Powerful!Grey!Harry. Possible Slash.

* * *

AN: Now, I don't know how often I'll update, but if my muse keeps up it should be pretty regular. Hope you enjoy the story guys, I've had so many ideas floating through my head and this is the culmination of all of that, I guess.

* * *

Lady Magic and The Boy-Who-Lived

* * *

Hogwarts, November 2nd 1981  
The Headmaster's Office

* * *

It was over.

The war that had claimed so many innocent lives, destroyed a generation and almost brought a nation to its knees was finished. Oh, Albus knew it wasn't to last, that it wasn't truly through. But a reprieve, even if only for a decade or less, was a Miracle if ever he'd heard of one. A devastating, heart-breaking miracle shrouded in misery and loss, but as the Wizarding World celebrated Albus could allow himself to see past the debilitating loss of his two favourite students to the silver lining of their son. Their son, Harry James Potter. Thank Merlin for the boy, a saviour at one year old! But Albus knew that such things would go to anyone's head, and he had plans.

Albus always had plans.

Backup plans, Plan B's, C's, and D's. Always planning, even through miracles. Although he had never planned for this. And so, Albus found himself with a slight dilemma. After arriving at the shattered remains of the house in Godric's Hollow and crying over the unfeeling bodies of Lily and James, he was left with the boy. What to do? He couldn't care for the boy himself. No matter how much he wished he could. No, with a ministry to rebuild and a school to run, Albus knew he had no time to raise the Boy-Who-Lived, as the papers were already calling little Harry. And he knew that he couldn't give the boy to anyone else in the Wizarding World. Many families would use his name for their own ends, and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

For the Greater Good.

The Weasley's couldn't care for another child, not with six boys and another most likely on the way. Minerva and Severus, like him far too preoccupied with Hogwarts to care for the lad. Not that even Albus, trusting man that he was, would think to entrust Harry to Professor Snape. No, he couldn't see that ending well. Hagrid, most definitely not. Loyal, yes, able to care for aught less than a dragon, no. The Longbottom's, another tragedy in a time for celebration, couldn't take Harry.

Poor boy, left with no one but the Longbottom Matriarch.

And that left Remus, Sirius, or Peter. And there was the worst problem of all. After rescuing Harry from his crumbling home, Albus had met Sirius. The man had been mad with grief, or so he had thought, so Albus had disapparated back to Hogwarts immediately. It was only when he heard of what horror had befallen poor Peter that Albus had realised what he had missed. Sirius was the traitor, mad with grief for the Dark Lord and not his supposed best friends. Remus was understandably inconsolable - unable or unwilling to have Harry - Peter was dead, and Sirius was in Azkaban. He was completely out of options.

It had to be the muggles.

Oh, Albus knew that the blood protection he could invoke from Lily's sacrifice would keep Harry safe, and he knew that Petunia would take Harry if she had to. But he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving Harry there. Heaven knew what would become of him. And so it was that with a grieving heart Albus stood from his seat in his office to take Harry to his new... home.

No sooner had the decision been made when Albus was suddenly thrown back into his seat, jolting the old man quite harshly and giving him a hell of a shock. Who in Merlin's name was powerful enough to sneak into his office unnoticed and blast him back? As the thought drifted from his mind, he felt the sudden presence of magic in the air. Magic. Thick and flowing, writhing around his body like a living thing, tingling across all of his senses almost intoxicatingly with power. As he fought off the foreign feelings, he flicked on his Mage Sight only to slam the Eye closed. The room was a blinding mass of mixing and melting colours, bright lights blinking across his Vision with painful vibrancy. He had never seen so much concentrated magic in his long life.

Rather suddenly once again, a brisk wind of all things appeared in the centre of his office. Picking up speed, the air began to glow and become more opaque, swirling in a maelstrom of light, colour, and power. All at once the air shimmered and solidified into a being of pure light. The Being seemed to blink, before turning towards Albus. Albus gasped as he looked into the eyes of the Being. He could feel pure magic infiltrating his mind, stealing through his thoughts, memories and knowledge. He began to panic when his attempts at Occlumency were bagged aside like a fly, but it was over as soon as it had begun.

Nodding to itself, the Being spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore. One of my favourite children, now the fading image of the Light. How your path his rippled from the Dark it once was." As Albus shivered at the memories, a tinkling laugh sounded across the room. "Despite your hatred of the Dark, you know it is part of what I am, Albus. And unless you wish to lose your powers along with everyone else, you will agree that it is a necessary part of my existence."

Albus was confused. Who was this Being, this... Woman? Again a tinkling laugh. "You know me Albus. Bow down before me, the Lady of Magic." Albus choked on a gasp of pure emotion before lowering his head in respect. After She made a small noise, he looked back up.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not think I would see you again, after you proclaimed me Lord of the Light." She inclined her head, smiling, if light and colour can smile, Albus supposed.

"You are forgiven, Albus. And yes, I do not normally meet with my children, except to bestow gifts like yours. However, for this once, I must. The One has arrived. Now, you may be wondering what I am here for. The answer is simple. I am solving your problem, Albus. Yes, you think rightly. I shall care for the boy, as was written by Time before I was even brought forth into Creation. And Albus, as I can already see the cogs turning in your head, do not worry. All questions are answered in Time, and Time will bring the answers to your questions. The boy will return on the eleventh anniversary of his birth, and he will attend Hogwarts like his parents intended. Til that day, I leave you, my faithful servant, to usher in the next age of Light in the absence of Darkness until that Time when the Darkness once again threatens the Light. Goodbye, Albus."

As the Magic of his Lady faded from the room, taking with it the tiny form of Harry James Potter, Albus held his head in his hands in an effort to stave off the oncoming migraine.

* * *

Alternate Universe, Outside of Time  
The Void of Nothingness

* * *

The Lady of Magic sighed. Everything was going perfectly, as Time had promised, and Space had willingly allowed her to bend a few rules to create this place to raise Harry. Her own little alternate universe, outside of time. Ready to become whatever She willed. How perfect. Harry was happily sleeping in his cot in his bubble of oxygen She had created for him, and she had time to reflect before beginning her work.

It all came down to the Great Prophecy.

She had loathed the constrictions it placed upon her, the way it blocked her every attempt to circumvent it. Why must she wait so long? Ah, Time had warned her, but that hadn't stopped her from trying had it? And now the world had a colourful history of mythology, pantheons of gods and goddesses and a plethora of demons, angels, and creatures. All her children, all attempts to create The One. But in the end, she had to wait. And now, after millennia, The One was arrived. So long as he followed the Lesser Prophecy and defeated the Dark Lord she had appointed, another of her children that had failed to become The One, the Great Prophecy could end. But the Great Prophecy had no objections to her doing anything and everything to help him; neither did the Lesser. In fact, maybe She was the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'? It was possible.

Regardless. She needed to train him, in every way she could. Nothing was too much, no amount overkill. She tilted her head to the side. Overkill? Must be another one of the words my children have picked up from The Cursed, she mused. Shaking her head, she sighed. Back to the matter at hand. Harry would need everything she could give him, and eons of waiting left her with a lot to give. Admittedly, she could only give him knowledge and memories. No manipulating his physical form, else Space would have her head. Magic knew He was already bending over backwards for Her, creating this world and agreeing with Time to age Harry's body to the correct age when she sent him to his eleventh birthday.

With a final shake of her head, she swept away her musings and locked the stray thoughts under her Occlumency shields. Yes, even She, the Lady of Magic, sometimes rambled, and as the Lady She was more than entitled to make use of one of her own arts, or so She argued. Tightening the shields even more, she began to plan for the next ten years.

She had a lot to do.

* * *

**Ten Years Later:**

* * *

Hogwarts, July 31st 1991  
The Staff Room

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was excited. That much was plain to see, from the way his mouth kept turning up at the sides and the damn twinkle that was full force in his eyes. And it annoyed Severus to no end. He knew why they were here of course. It was no leap of faith to assume that today, on the brats birthday, at this surprise staff meeting he'd been dragged to by Minerva, Dumbledore was finally going to reveal where he'd been hiding the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus almost - almost - laughed.

The Boy-Who-Lived. After the death of Lily and that bastard Potter, the press had hailed the boy with ridiculous names, calling him the Saviour and the Chosen One, of all things. Then when Dumbledore had refused to give even a hint of the boys location, not even to the minister, only assuring that he was in safe hands, things had gotten even worse. The whisperings about his new location, then the stories and rumours people had spread had lasted months. And then to top it all off, someone had had the idea to cash-in on the Boy-Who-Lived. So now every girl in the Wizarding World wanted a real Harry Potter to trade for their plushies and fairy tales.

No doubt the brat was a spoiled, pompous, arrogant idiot.

Severus conveniently overlooked the fact that he had just described his godson. Really, where had he gone wrong with Draco? It was all Lucius' fault, assuredly. Giving someone everything from the moment they're born couldn't be good for anyone, especially not Draco. The boy acted like he had a silver spoon up his arse sometimes. Oh well.

As Severus finished his chain of thought, Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing the idle chitchat of the staff. Thank Merlin, they were getting on Severus' nerves anyway. Not that it took much.

"Well, I'm sure you all know why we're here. Or at least, I hope you've guessed." Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly, and a few smiles tugged at the faces of some staff members. "Yes, today is the day on which Harry will return to us. And yes, I mean return. Before, I begin, I need an oath from you that what we speak of won't leave this room." Dumbledore's smile covered up the seriousness of what he just asked for, Severus noted idly.

After watching everyone else will away their free speech, Severus raised his wand. "I, Severus Snape, do hereby swear on my Magic that nothing that is said in this room, today, will be revealed to anyone who is not already within this room. So mote it be." Severus stifled a smirk when he noticed some of the other professors curse for missing the today in their own oaths. Idiots, now they would never be able to reveal anything from any meetings held here.

"Thank you, thank you." Dumbledore smiled genially, eyes twinkling maddeningly. "Now, onto business. I'm sure you wondered just as much as everyone else where I took Harry after Voldemort's defeat ten years ago." After some nods and, Severus sneered, flinches at the Dark Lords name, Dumbledore continued. "Well, the truth is, I didn't take him anywhere. In fact, I don't know where he's been these past ten years."

Voices broke out all at once, but Severus was just quietly shocked. Who would Dumbledore give control to like that? He didn't even trust himself that much. When the voices died off, Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, yes, I know. It's a shock. But true, I must admit. Before I explain, let me give you a lesson in the workings of Magic. Now, everyone calls me the Light Lord, and everyone calls Voldemort the Dark Lord. Or did, at least. But what does that mean? What it means, witches and wizards, is that I and Voldemort were chosen by Lady Magic herself to lead the Light and Dark. Literally. In my long life, I have spoken to Her twice. Once, when I was merely a young man, She came to me. She told me that I was one of her favourite children, and that when I threw myself into the Light completely She decided to offer me the position of Lord of the Light. I, obviously, immediately accepted, and She bestowed me with several gifts before She returned back to the Void to govern all Magic." He paused, lifting an eyebrow to indicate that he would answer any questions at this point in the lesson.

Severus spoke up first. "Dumbledore, what does this have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived?" He sneered the name out, and his demeanour cut off all other questions.

"Patience, my boy." Dumbledore winked. Damn those eyes. "It has everything to do with Harry. You see, I never saw Lady Magic again after that. Never, until ten years ago. I was sitting in my office in this very castle when she came to me a second time, but not for me. After a brief and confusing conversation, Lady Magic spirited Harry away with the promise of returning him on this date. Knowing he couldn't be safer, being cared for by the mother of all things magical, I didn't even try to look for him. The fact that he probably isn't even in this dimension helped me decide."

And that was how Dumbledore made Severus Snape speechless for the first time. Lady Magic Herself, and Harry was living with Her! And here he was, thinking that the boy would have been raised in luxury! No, if the tales of Lady Magic were true, then Harry was most likely a strong character with a strong mind and undoubtedly strong magic. After all, She had made a few appearances throughout history. And Hecate to name but one wasn't exactly the most forgiving of creatures. But still, training with Magic Herself! The boy would be a genius, and Severus was already excited - no, anxious, excited was far too Gryffindor - to meet the boy. He would even forget that he was a Potter for the chance to get to teach him!

And he was Lily's son, a small part of him noted. And that just made it all the better.

Severus was the first one to speak after that shocking revelation.

"So, when does he get here?" He couldn't keep the excitement - anxiousness - out of his voice.

"Today. Now, I'm not sure when or where he'll appear, so keep a lookout, but I'm hoping Lady Magic deigns to deliver him to Hogwarts for us. Anyway, the main point of this meeting was just to tell you all what was happening today. So, when he gets here could one of you bring him to my office, and I will take him for his supplies personally. I don't think it wise to let him out into the public without adequate protection, do you? Not that I think he wouldn't be able to protect himself, but he hasn't met many people and the crowds may overwhelm him. Regardless, meeting adjourned. I will see you all for the pre-Welcome Feast Meeting."

And with that, the staff began to shuffle out of the room in dribs and drabs. Severus stayed of course, as a Head of House. When the room was finally emptied, he was sat staring up at the headmaster with the other heads. Chancing a look at the other three, he evaluated their reactions. Minerva looked proud and slightly smug, no doubt pleased that the son of her two favourite students looks set to beat even their records. Pomona, jolly and cheerful as ever, probably just happy that the boy was properly looked after. And Filius, outwardly cheerful but with a calculating gleam in his eye. Good to know that the old mans still got some competition left in him, he must be wanting Harry for Ravenclaw. Severus ignored the fact that Harry was brat a few minutes ago.  
He was quite good at ignoring things, he'd noticed lately.

Dumbledore smiled at them all before speaking. "Now that the rest of the staff is gone, I need to discuss something with you. How are we going to treat Harry?" The confused looks of the other three heads pushed the headmaster into continuing. "What I mean is, what are we going to do with him? He will undoubtedly be ahead of first year materials, but it's how far ahead that we need to worry about. OWL, NEWT, Merlin he could be at mastery in some areas for all we know. So we need to plan for every eventuality. Ideas?" Dumbledore looked around the table.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Why don't we ask him where he thinks he is? Then we can place him in a year more suited to his skill level, and we could always move him around."

"But what if he is already at NEWT? Then we'd have him sitting his OWL's immediately. I hardly think that's fair on the boy." Pomona finished her sentence with a little nod, making her seem all the more motherly and caring. Severus couldn't help agree, however.

"Maybe we should test him. Just a little thing today after we get his supplies to see where he's at." And there was Filius, improving upon Minerva's idea.  
"I don't know whether any of this will work. After all, he's coming back for school, I'm sure he wishes to be with his own year." Dumbledore said while shaking his head slightly.

Snape decided to put in his two sickles. "If I may?" He looked around, and when no one stopped him he continued. "Perhaps you are all right, in a way. We can test the boy to see where he sits, if he agrees, and then we can ask him his opinion. He may want to skip a few years, or sit a few exams, and if he does then we can just give him the end of year exams he'll need to do and let him sit them. Or he may want to be tutored privately, Merlin he might even want an apprenticeship in something for all the information we have. He might even simply ask to do older year work in a class with his peers. That would be simple enough. It all comes down to the boy, and we will just have to adjust to what he decides would be the best course of action."

He waited for the arguments to come, and when they didn't he was mildly surprised. Dumbledore nodded slowly, clearly thinking, then apparently came to a decision. "Severus is right. It's up to Harry. Very well, meeting adjourned. Make sure to prepare some extra work just in case."

The other heads made their way out of the room after the headmaster, and Severus sat back in his chair for a second before standing. As he headed down to the dungeon, he began muttering about firewhiskey and needing to organise his mind again after that meeting.

* * *

The Headmaster's Office - Gringott's

* * *

A wind picked up in the Headmaster's office once more. Dumbledore wouldn't have noticed, he was so engrossed with his paperwork, if it wasn't for a light trill from Fawkes and the almost imperceptible tingle of the wards accepting entry. He looked up just as the air began to solidify and colour. By the time he'd put down his quill, Albus Dumbledore was face to face with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore took a second to look at the boy. He was small, a little below average for a boy of eleven, and he had long, straight black hair that framed his face making him seem even younger. His expressive emerald eyes, the exact shade of perfect green that reflects within the crystal itself, made him seem younger and older at the same time. Dumbledore could see a sharp mind behind those eyes, clear and cool with obvious Occlumency. But he could also see the twinkle of excitement in those eyes, and the way they leaped around taking in the whole room was nothing short of adorable. Harry had long black lashes framing those huge eyes, and Dumbledore couldn't help but notice his cute button nose and pouty lips. All in all, the Boy-Who-Lived looked both childlike and grown up, with an effeminate look that was accentuated by his high cheekbones and aristocratic, yet slightly softened, features.

Put simply, Harry was beautiful. No surprise really, both of his parents were attractive and... Dumbledore's mind trailed off when he noticed one thing. No scar. Where was his scar? Looking closer, he noticed it was there - a silvery lightning bolt, hidden behind his fringe. But why was it silver? That would have to mean... No? Had Lady Magic truly removed the blasted thing? Or maybe Harry had done it himself. He would have to ask later.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Harry cleared his throat. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. It's wonderful to meet you again." Harry's voice was cool and clear, like a mountain stream, the romanticised part of Dumbledore's brain registered while he stood and made his way to the boy.

"Harry! It's fantastic to see you too! Truly wonderful. We'll have to have a long discussion later about what has been happening since you left, and we need to talk about your schooling, but for now let's go and get your supplies, okay?" Dumbledore smiled down at the dark haired boy.

"That sounds wonderful, Headmaster. Would you like to Floo, apparate, fire-travel or...?" Harry trailed off, obviously leaving the question open for suggestion.

"I think we should fire-travel, my boy. Might as well make an entrance." Dumbledore chuckled happily and was about to call Fawkes when he felt a tug on his robe sleeve.

"Allow me, Professor." Harry gripped his arm, opened his mouth and with a trill had them hurtling through space in a flurry of flames until they landed gracefully on the steps to Gringotts. Everyone turned to stare at them, wondering how they had managed to fire-travel without a phoenix, but when Harry pulled him through the door Dumbledore soon forgot about that. Although he did have another question to add to his list.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked, for once actually perplexed. It had been a long time since he'd been puzzled by anything.

"What, fire-travel?" Harry asked, seemingly distracted. "I learnt quite a lot of creature magic a couple of years ago, and I picked up phoenix quite easily." Dumbledore shook his head. He could already tell this was going to be a crazy ride. "I'll teach you later if you want." He added.

Dumbledore was about to reply when Harry turned to a passing goblin and started speaking in fluent gobbledygook. Dumbledore himself only managed to catch every other phrase.

~Greetings, Goblin. Could you please inform Lord Ragnorak that the Heir to the House of Potter is here to speak to him?~

The goblin gaped openly for a minute, before snapping his jaw shut and nodding, rushing away.

Before Dumbledore could question him, Harry answered. "Yeah, I learnt Goblin too. You should really tighten your mental barriers, you're practically throwing thoughts around here."

Dumbledore could only nod and follow dumbly as Harry was led into a chamber off of the main hall. When Harry went to cross the threshold into the room, he turned and asked if he could go in alone and take care of a few things. When Dumbledore agreed, Harry suggested they meet in the Leaky Cauldron. After making sure Harry would be able to get there on his own, at which the boy snorted, Dumbledore acquiesced and left for the shabby pub, hoping his trust wasn't misplaced in the young yet oddly mature boy he'd just re-met moments ago.

* * *

Gringotts  
The Potter Meeting Room

* * *

Harry smiled when Lord Ragnarok entered the room. He and the Goblin Leader had been in contact ever since Harry had begun researching magical creatures. They were after all, Hecate's children, and he wanted to know as much as he could about all of them. So when he'd learnt of them, and requested to contact them, Hecate had spoken to multitudes of beasts and beings, offering them contact with The One. They'd jumped for the chance, of course, and Hecate had supplied them all with a contact of some sort. The goblins, Harry knew, had a book that was linked with his contact book, since they too could write, and Lord Ragnarok had one personally. So Harry knew the old goblin reasonably well, and they were as friendly as goblins can be.

~Greetings, Lord Ragnarok. May your gold ever flow.~ Harry smiled slightly, baring his teeth as was customary. To not do so would show weakness, he knew.

~Greetings, Heir Potter. May your enemies fall at your feet.~ Ragnarok did the same. ~Now, what brings you to Gringotts young Potter? You have not ventured from the Void before.~

Harry tilted his head. ~I am going to Hogwarts. It is all part of the plan, never fear. Regardless, I needed to handle a few issues and I thought you would be the most capable.~

Ragnarok inclined his head. ~Oh?~

~Indeed.~ Harry nodded, his dark hair rippling slightly. ~I need to completely assess all of my vaults, and I also wish to claim my right to emancipation as sole Heir and last living descendant of the House of Potter. Also. I feel it best for me to undergo a rite of inheritance. Many families died in the last war, and I may be able to claim something.~

Ragnarok considered his words, then grinned. ~Agreed. There are lots of unclaimed vaults, and I believe I know of one or two you are owed through right of conquest anyway.~ His grin became a little more feral at this part, and Harry snickered. Who'd have thought Ragnarok hated Voldemort so much? Or perhaps it was just the vicious nature of goblins coming through.

Harry nodded. ~Very well. Let's start with the rite, shall we?~ He rolled up his sleeve as Ragnarok pulled a ritual dagger from below his desk. Nodding once at the goblin, he went through the motions he was already familiar with from practicing various rituals back in the Void. Lifting the dagger, he slowly carved the runic symbols into his palm, trailing them around the inside of his wrist until they formed a twisted, bloody bracelet. Bracing himself, he drank the potion thrust into his hand and held his arm over a sheet of charmed parchment on the desk. He bit his lip as pain rolled through his body before numbing it away with his Occlumency.

With the pain gone, he watched transfixed as his blood was forced out through the runes and replenished simultaneously from the potion, looking on with interest as his blood absorbed into the thick paper until it was satisfied and the runes on his hand healed simultaneously. Through with the worst of it, he rolled down his sleeve while words began to form on the parchment. Not really paying attention, he slid the sheet back over the desk to Ragnarok.

He only looked up when he saw Ragnarok gasp.

~So, what did I get?~ Harry asked with genuine interest. He hadn't been able to do this rite in the Void, as it wouldn't work without being able to connect to Gringotts' magic.

Ragnarok chuckled. ~The question is, what didn't you get?~

* * *

Nice little cliffhanger there to end on, sort of. Enjoy the story, and please remember to review, favourite and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic's Will**

* * *

Summary: What if Harry never went to the Dursley's? What if he was destined for something far greater? When Harry spends the first ten years of his life training with Lady Magic Herself, everything changes. Powerful!Grey!Harry. Possible Slash.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support so far guys, keep it up! Hope you are enjoying the story so far, more on the way and a few things planned.

* * *

Savings, Shopping and School

* * *

Gringotts, July 31st 1991  
The Potter Meeting Room

* * *

Harry whistled at the first paragraph. ~Wow. Really?~

Ragnorak smirked. ~Indeed. I think I can safely say that you are the richest of Gringotts' customers. No one in Britain will be able to match your wealth, and perhaps only a few throughout Europe. You are undoubtedly among the richest men in the world.~

Harry gaped. He knew that the Potters were a moderately wealthy family, and that he was most likely entitled to a few inheritances from the Black's and other families, but this? He was practically a billionaire! After reading a few more sheets, he scratched that. He was a billionaire.

~How? Wh-where did all of this come from?~

Ragnarok smirked at the gobsmacked boy before him. ~Perhaps I should simplify the paperwork?~ Waving a hand over the huge scroll the parchment had morphed into, Ragnarok watched disinterestedly as the mass of writing shrank into a few paragraphs. ~There. That should clear up any misunderstandings, and offer a few explanations.~

Harry looked at him oddly for a moment, then took the parchment as it was offered to him.

* * *

The Inheritance and Subsequent Assets of Harry James Potter

Harry James Potter,

You are the heir to a multitude of houses. These houses all come with their own liquid assets, artifacts, properties and other possessions. They also come with their own contracts, allies and enemies, privileges and obligations. More information about these can be found in the detailed scroll this parchment summarises. You are obligated to accept all of these if and when you accept your inheritances. You are the heir to:

The House of Evans

The Noble House of Potter

The Ancient and Noble House of Black

The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin

The Most Ancient Houses of Emrys and Le Fey

The First House of Magic

You are the heir to the first two houses by birth, the third by your godfather, the fourth, fifth and sixth by the House of Potter, the seventh by the House of Evans, the eighth by right of conquest, the ninth, tenth and eleventh by prophecy. For further explanation, read the detailed scroll.

You are unable to claim a large number of these vaults due to certain requirements, the ultimate being that you are not a legal adult. However, should you chose to become emancipated as is your right as the last living descendant of a Noble House, among others, you will be able to potentially claim lordship in all of these houses, if the family magics accept you.

Information on the gifts and abilities inherent of these houses can be found in the scroll. This includes the metamorphmagus ability that is inherent to the Black House, the Magical Animagi that are gifted to a spare few from the Potter line, the gift of necromancy to those from Peverell descent, and so on. For more information, look to aforementioned scroll.

Should you choose to be emancipated, or wait until you are of age, these are the assets you will control if and when you accept your numerous lordships. With your assets merged, you will have:

Over 1 billion galleons in liquid assets. This equates to over 50 billion muggle pounds, at the standard conversion rate of 50 muggle pounds to the galleon.  
Multiple properties across Europe, with a few properties scattered worldwide.

These include:

The multiple family manors, the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You also hold rights to large areas of land throughout Britain.

Huge numbers of magical artifacts, ranging from trivial home magic to priceless magical weaponry. This also includes tomes on many ancient and rare subjects, as well as many rare creatures and plants held under stasis charms for preservation.

Other miscellaneous possessions.

As well as these physical assets, you will also be allied to four living houses - the Malfoy's and Zabini's by the Black's and the Prewett's and Longbottom's by the Potter's. These four alliances are compounded by marriage contracts. As such, you will be obligated as the last remaining Potter and Black available to wed one member from each of the four houses. You will also be obligated to bear them heirs, and to bear an heir for each of the houses you and they represent.

Additionally, you will personally control the Wizengamot seats for the houses you and your partner(s) represent, and with full ownership of Hogwarts you are permitted to make any changes to the school you wish, as agreed in the Declaration signed when the school was handed over to the first headmaster. This gives you a large amount of control over the Wizarding World.

More detailed and additional information on all of your assets can be found either in the scroll, the family grimoire(s) and the vault book(s) you possess.

May your gold flow freely,  
Lord Ragnarok

* * *

Harry sat stunned for another few minutes after reading the parchment, then shook his head and allowed his Occlumency to clear his mind and process the new information. When he had fully processed the news, he decided quickly on a course of action. After all, he had been training for ten years for any eventuality, and he couldn't let a huge inheritance shake him, now could he?

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Lady Magic had missed this information out of her briefing on purpose so she could get a laugh out of his reaction. She had an odd sense of humour, Harry had come to find. Well, he supposed he would too after millennia of watching the world.

Tucking the parchment into a fold of his soft black robe, he turned to Ragnorak once more.

~I wish to be emancipated and to claim my lordships. After that, connect the vaults as soon as you can and I will go to them to collect the funds I need for my trip. Also, contact Lord Malfoy and Ladies Longbottom, Prewett and Zabini. Tell them there is a new Lord Potter-Black.~ He finished with a determined look on his face.

~As you wish, Heir Potter.~ Ragnorak too looked determined, and he waved his hand again to call the family rings. They appeared one by one on the desk. ~Too claim your emancipation and lordships, simply put on the head ring. Start with the Potter ring to become emancipated, then continue from there. If the magics accept you, the rings will stay. If not they'll disappear.~

Harry nodded and pulled the rings towards him. He took the Potter ring, a simple gold band with red runes and the Potter crest, a golden stag, and slid it onto his left index finger. As it resized to fit him, he felt the tingle of the family magic. He opened his Eye to use his Mage Sight, watching entranced as a golden energy solidified into the form of a stag before galloping into the ring, and then watched as a golden link wound up his arm towards his core.

~A success. You are now officially the emancipated Lord Potter. Of course, I suppose you'll have to use a proxy for your seats...~ Ragnarok trailed off.

~No. I am sure that as the Lord of Hogwarts I will be able to get away from the school enough to attend to my personal business, and there are already laws in place to ensure my acceptance in the Wizengamot. I will start as I mean to go on.~ Harry smiled.

Focusing his attention back on the rings, he pulled them onto his left index finger one by one. The Evans ring, a silver band with green runes, the crest a silver owl with glowing green eyes. It merged into the Potter ring and disappeared as the owl in his Eye flew into the ring. ~The rings are interchangeable - you can show what you wish.~ The Black ring, dark metal with an obsidian stone, the crest a Grim. The Peverell ring, with a stone marked with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. As he pulled the ring onto his finger, his Eye saw a dark figure pull a sickly green light from the ring. Of course, he knew what had happened, but it was better not to say it out loud.

Then the four founder rings. Hufflepuff, gold with black detail and the crest of a badger. Gryffindor, rose gold with a griffin crest, and Ravenclaw, silver with sapphires and a raven crest. And finally Slytherin. The Slytherin ring was silver also, inlaid with emeralds and detailed to look like a coiled snake. When he pulled it onto his finger, he felt the hiss of parselmagic and the family magic struggle against his, desperately trying to fight against the right of conquest. But with the strength of five ancient families against it, it was quickly subdued, and the snake was dragged hissing into the ring. After that amusing Sight, it was the rings of Emrys and Le Fey. The Emrys ring was made of a pure white metal, tinged with a sparkling blue and with a crest of white magic rippling across a night-sky blue background. The Le Fey ring was the opposite, dark metal with a reddish hue and a crest of black magic on a light red background.  
And finally, the ring for the First House of Magic. The ring was made of magical crystal, cut directly from a ley line, and it swirled with power in all different colours. Black, white, a dark purple, a light green, red, deep gold, a shining silver and so much more. It was shaped in a jagged ring that looked like it was hewn straight from the growing crystal, but the inside was perfectly smooth and thrumming with power when Harry pulled it onto his finger. Suddenly, he felt... connected. He could feel the magic in the air, in his body, flowing throughout the world. He felt like he was part of it. It was so much more than his Mage Sight, and so different, yet similar.

~And with that, you are the Lord of 11 houses.~ Ragnarok smiled toothily and continued. ~And quite possibly the richest man in Europe.~

~Wow. I feel so overpowered now.~ Harry sighed. ~Not that it's a bad thing, but what am I supposed to do with all of this money?~

Ragnarok chuckled. ~Don't worry, I'm sure you'll need it to make marrying three strangers worth it.~ He snickered. ~And I'm sure you'll need it to care for your 15+ children.~

Harry banged his head on the table. ~Do I really need that many?~

Ragnarok laughed again, a deep throaty sound that reverberated around the room. ~Technically yes, but you could always double up the Lord and Ladyships. Or even triple. Then your grandchildren would all have separate Lord or Ladyships, and it wouldn't be so harsh on you.~

Harry nodded weakly. Yes he knew what he was getting himself into, but it had to be done. He knew he would need the gold in the upcoming wars, and besides, somebody had to continue the great old families. It just had to be him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it really, as even with his Occlumency he was confused. On the one hand, he had always wanted a family. Living alone with Lady Magic wasn't so bad, but he had missed his parents memory and a part of him wished for his own family. And now he was getting that wish fulfilled in the most awkward, twisted way. How fate seemed to love irony, he noticed frustratedly.

Never mind, he thought. He was getting four husbands whether he wanted them or not, and that was the price he paid. Might as well keep his chin up, and enjoy it. At least he'd get some attention - with four guys around, it would be hard to get ignored. Although, that could be a problem if they got in the way of his plans... Ugh. He had returned, among other things, to make allies, and now he had them. And he would make many more friends at Hogwarts, friends who would become allies eventually. All was going to plan, albeit in a roundabout way.

And besides, it's not like he had to wed now. No, he had until his 17th birthday.  
But he couldn't think of all that now. Dumbledore was still waiting for him! And he didn't even have his money... Oh, he'd have to come back another time to check the vaults. ~Ragnarok, I'll come back some other time to check the vaults. For now, can I just have a Gringotts card linked to the Potter Vault?~ Harry looked questioningly at the goblin. Ragnarok smiled back and handed over the gold card. ~Thank You. Now I really have to go, or else I'll be late for Dumbledore. Goodbye, Ragnarok.~

~Goodbye, Harry.~ Ragnarok smiled dangerously as Harry rushed from the room.

The typical goblin.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron

* * *

Dumbledore was smiling and sucking contentedly on a lemon drop when Harry flamed into existence in the chair in front of him. Hiding his surprise behind a wink, he chuckled. "Harry, my boy, you really must teach me how to do that. It's such a wonderful trick."

Harry smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Anytime." He looked down at the table and then back up at Dumbledore. "I've finished my business with the goblins, and I have a Gringotts card ready, so let's get to shopping."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "You have a Gringotts card? But they're only for..." He was interrupted by Harry.

"Adults, I know. I emancipated myself this morning and claimed my Lordships." He flashed Dumbledore the Potter ring. "What, you didn't think I'd leave myself a ward of the ministry, did you? Who knows what they would have done with the Potter fortune." He added as Dumbledore began to open his mouth to speak. "Anyway, shall we?" He gestured to the door.

Clamping his barriers down on the growing list of questions, Dumbledore simply nodded. "Of course my boy, of course. Where to first? Ollivander's, perhaps?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll have to practice a bit to get used to a wand, but it's always a good idea to get a focus, isn't it? Harry nodded to himself. "Yes, to Ollivander's."

And with that he grabbed Dumbledore's arm and trilled them away in a burst of flames.

* * *

Diagon Alley

* * *

Ollivander's was a quaint shop, Harry decided. Yes, the man was a tad insane-looking, with his overly large eyes and mad hair, but he was friendly enough and definitely had a skill for wandlore, if his sign about how long he'd been in business held true. He was most likely a creature of some sort, perhaps he had some faun blood in him? It would explain his affinity for wood.

Ollivander had been trying to fit him with a wand for about half an hour now, but every one he tried was either a dud, exploded something nearby, or just felt plain wrong. So it was shocking to say the least when he finally found one that felt... right. It was definitely still strange to him after so long practicing wandlessly, but it definitely had that connection. He had been chosen.

"Ah yes, holly with an experimental thestral tail-hair core. I had thought that perhaps the holly and phoenix-feather might work for you, but the wand was too entirely light I suppose. This wand is a strange mix. I doubt many could wield it, but then I am sure we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible things, but great."

And with that cheerful send off, Harry had a new wand. Holly and thestral, light and dark based he noticed. Well it suited him, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Grey. Honestly, what a ridiculous moniker, the BWL. What had the Prophet been thinking? But anyway, back to his wand. Apparently it was thirteen inches and 'flexible', whatever that meant. Dumbledore had been surprised by the wand too, three guesses why. But he had known that the brother wand wouldn't serve him, and he was right. It hadn't chosen him, and he was glad. He didn't need that weakness.

After he had gotten his wand and a suitable holster, he had followed Dumbledore to Flourish and Blotts. Thankfully his fringe covered his faded scar, so there had been no public catastrophes yet. Hopefully it would stay that way until the end of the trip. At Flourish and Blotts, Harry had bought the entire curriculum worth of books, since he was not sure what he would be studying yet, and he had also bought various books on magical arts, theory, politics and law, and culture. He needed to be up to date on everything, of course. He had stunned Dumbledore into silence once again, something he found very funny, when he shrunk the books with a wave of his hand, and then led the shellshocked man out into the alley and to the apothecary. He had done a similar thing in every shop, buying as much as he could then wandlessly, wordlessly shrinking and storing it in his robes.

It was only after he'd shrunk down a Nimbus 2000, which he had special permission for, and stored it in his robes that Dumbledore gathered his wits and asked him where he was putting everything. He laughed and told Dumbledore that his pockets were magically expanded and contained entire rooms-worth of storage, so there was no need for a trunk. He also added, at the worried look on Dumbledore's face, that the pockets had charms to keep everything unbroken, and to protect both him and the contents of the pocket from any breakages.

Dumbledore had simply nodded with a faint smile as Harry had continued to shop gleefully. When he mentioned money while Harry was being fitted for an acromantula-grade silk wardrobe, Harry had simply mentioned that he may be the richest man in England, which had stunned Dumbledore back into silence. Oh he knew that there would be questions later, but it was simply too much fun not to! How often was it that someone managed to shock Dumbledore these days?

After hours of non-stop shopping, with Dumbledore looking like he was about to drop dead just from walking so much in one day, Harry giggled and said they were done. For the day.

"As fit as I may look, Harry, I'm glad that it's over. This was far too much excitement for an old man like me." Dumbledore admitted with a renewed twinkle when Harry flamed them back into the Headmaster's office.  
"Me too sir. It's been a long day, and while it was fun, I think me and Hedwig should turn in for the night." He had seen the bird in Eeylop's and fallen in love almost straight away. They'd bonded seconds after he'd bought her, and he'd named her immediately. "Where should we go to sleep?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Wherever you like, Harry. All of the dormitories and extra rooms are open - we have no passwords during the summer - so it's up to you. Would you like me to call for an elf to show you to a room?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled gratefully up at the old man.

Dumbledore nodded. "Dippy." A house elf appeared by his chair with a soft pop, looking hyperactive as all elves do. "Now Dippy, can you take Mr. Potter here to a room?" When the elf nodded ecstatically, he smiled. "Thank you. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Professor."

* * *

Hogwarts, August 12th 1991  
The Great Hall

* * *

Harry was sat in an exam chair in front of a small desk, talking quietly into a dictate-a-quill. The staff were watching from the head table, all interested to see just how skilled the young boy really was. They'd all been watching him for the past week and a half, and he'd shocked them all. Wandless magic at breakfast, casually flipping his newspaper with a flick of the wrist. Wordless magic at lunch, changing his soup blue for some reason only Merlin knew. Creature magic at dinner, flashing in in a ball of fire! What couldn't the boy do? How skilled was he really?

That's what they all wanted to know.

And as they'd watched him quickly work his way through the first-to-fourth year examinations, it was obvious that he was very, very skilled. The marking quill beside him was marking his tests as he completed them, working off the mark scheme and sending the marks up to the head table. So far, all O's had flashed across the table. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA... Even all the electives had been completed to a higher standard than Hogwarts had seen in years. In fact, the boy had done examinations that weren't even used any more, like the Alchemy elective that was rarely taught, or the elemental magic that had been dropped all together. His essays were perfect, and now it was time for his demonstration.

The bit they had all been waiting for.

He only had to demonstrate for the first-to-fourth year curriculum, they knew, but he could still shock them with something. Dumbledore had agreed to simply let him demonstrate on his own terms, as he had no doubts that the boy could accomplish what he had to. And now it was beginning.

He started with potions, taking four pewter cauldrons and arranging them on the table he conjured so he could access them all. After summoning his ingredients from within that amazing robe, he started brewing four potions simultaneously. Severus could see that they were all being done perfectly, and he watched as in the next half hour Harry Potter, the son of his rival, showed more skill than even he, the youngest potion master in the world, had at that age. By the end of the half hour, Snape had four perfect potions floating up towards him in unbreakable vials.

He took them almost numbly.

The demonstrations for charms and transfiguration were held simultaneously, with Harry changing a chair into a hare, into a bear, into a hamster, which he then turned purple, levitated, and enlarged. All in the space of a few seconds. Another O. DADA and Herbology, strangely enough, were demonstrated together, with Harry cursing the plants into dying, bringing them back from the brink of death with a nice touch of elemental magic, harvesting perfectly with a range of cutting curses and bludgeoning hexes, then replanting, and protecting from a pot of devils snare with a deadly fireball charm. O, O, and more O.

Well, it was obvious that he had the years done perfectly, so after observing a few more demonstrations Dumbledore agreed for Harry to sit OWLs in all of the subjects before school began.

* * *

Daily Prophet, August 29th 1991

* * *

Boy-Who-Lived Returns, Sits OWL's Early  
By Rita Skeeter

* * *

That's right, dear readers, the BWL is back in the Wizarding World. Ever since that fateful night ten years ago, Harry Potter has been hidden away from the world of magic, under the protection of Albus Dumbledore. Or has he? This reporter has reason to suspect that the Chosen One hasn't been so far from the Wizarding World after all. How else would a just-turned eleven year old sit 15 OWL's in the summer before his first year at Hogwarts and score the highest in over a century, if not without tutelage from someone as great as esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore?

Yes, Harry Potter, defeated of the Dark Lord at the tender age of one, is shocking the nation once again with another achievement to top all others (barring said defeat of dark lord). Harry, now Lord Potter after his legal emancipation on July 31st, is now the proud owner of 15 O's in every subject Hogwarts has to offer, including rarely taken subjects such as Alchemy, Elemental Magic and Wizarding Politics & Law. Yes, Lord Potter has achieved more than most can dream of, and he's only eleven! But what else would we expect from our Saviour?

* * *

Hogwarts Under New Ownership  
By Rick Puddlesmore

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is under new ownership, according to recent findings in the hall of lords. Apparently, the Lordship's of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, families that were believed to have died out, have been re-activated. All of the Lordship's were claimed on the same day, which points to one of three things.

One, it could be a freak coincidence. In this case, Hogwarts will most likely stay as is, as the four houses must be in agreement to make any changes to the school as agreed in the Declaration.

Two, the houses could be allied but held separately. Perhaps a group has claimed them, or the claimers are friends or allies. In this case, Hogwarts may change, but most likely slowly as the group decides between themselves what actions to take.

Or, three. The lordships could be held by one person. If this were to happen, Hogwarts can expect a lot of sudden changes. After all, he who controls the founders controls Hogwarts. We can only hope that any changes will be made for the better.

* * *

Kings Cross Station, September 1st 1991

* * *

Harry sighed as he made his way to the entrance to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. He could tell it was going to be a busy year, and as much as he was looking forward to revising for his NEWT's while meeting new friends and making new allies, the truth was he was nervous. Living in the Void, he had never had that much contact with others, and in some ways it showed.

He was nervous about making friends. He knew people would want to know him, as the Boy-Who-Lived, and he was okay with that. He could handle the stares and the fame, but he wanted some friends who liked him for him too. And that was the part he was nervous about. But he had convinced himself it was all going to be okay. Well at least that part.

He was also nervous about meeting his fiancé's.

How are you supposed to act around someone you have to marry, that you don't even know? And how would they act around him? He couldn't stop himself from worrying, even though he knew it did him no good. But he supposed that he would just be as friendly as possible, and hope everything went well. At least they were all going to be his age. He just might have given up his inheritance if it meant he had to marry an adult.

Shaking off his thoughts, he turned towards the barrier and put on a smile. Just as he was about to walk through, his vision was filled with a sea of red hair and he turned around just in time to hear a short, jolly-looking woman yell to the rest of her family. His stomach plunged as he saw who it was.

There, yelling to her clan of red-heads about how the station was "packed with muggles," was Lady Weasley née Prewett.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Trying not to make Harry too Gary-Stu, but oh well! I can fix it later, and I've already started too, by weighing him down with four husbands and shyness. I guess I should take the 'potential' out of the 'potential slash' in the summary too, huh? Anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic's Will**

* * *

Summary: What if Harry never went to the Dursley's? What if he was destined for something far greater? When Harry spends the first ten years of his life training with Lady Magic Herself, everything changes. Powerful!Grey!Harry. Possible Slash.

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! And all your suggestions as well, they truly helped me develop the story and plot :) To answer a few questions, Harry isn't shy in the proper sense, more like he hasn't got as much experience with people. That will wear off after a few weeks at Hogwarts, never fear. And as for his husbands, well, they might not be who you thought, or be like you thought. After all, this is AU ;)

* * *

Meet The Husbands

* * *

Kings Cross Station, September 1st 1991

* * *

Harry was panicking. Should he go through the barrier and avoid them? No, that would surely be rude. But maybe it would be better to not meet his future husband in front of the barrier, with his entire family? Thoughts swirled through Harry's mind, and despite all his training to control his thoughts in tense situations, this one flummoxed him. That was for dangerous situations, not for when his emotions decided to rollercoaster! He had just made up his mind to meet them on the train when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lost, dear?" He looked up into the smiling face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Er, I... No, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Prewett." He smiled nervously.

"Lady Prewett? I haven't been called that since..." She trailed off, looking closer at Harry. She took a step back when she caught a glint of silver below his fringe, before regaining her composure. "You must be Lord Potter?" She looked at him questioningly.

He nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am. It's lovely to meet you and your family."

She nodded absentmindedly, turning to the clan behind her. "Okay, everyone onto the platform. Everyone except you two, Ron and Damien." She watched as they ran through the barrier, leaving her and Harry stood with two boys. Harry took a second to look at them. One was a little taller than him, with garish orange hair and a smattering of freckles. He seemed nice, if a little plain. But the other... Harry gasped involuntarily. He looked more like a third year than a first, tall and strong with a soft mane of deep red hair. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as he turned to look at Harry watching him. He winked, and Harry's stomach clenched a little more.

"Okay dear, now that they're all gone..." Mrs Weasley trailed off, looking unsure of herself.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" The smaller boy burst out with, looking awestruck.

Harry sighed. There was the reaction he had been expecting. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

The boy flushed. "Oh, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And this is-"

"His charming cousin, Damien Prewett. The pleasure is all mine, Harry." The boy, Damien, winked again, and Harry felt himself flush. Damn, this was not what he was trained for!

"Oh, stop teasing the boy, Damien. You'll have plenty of time for that when... Oh, never mind. Come along, boys, we can't miss the train." Mrs Weasley rushed through the barrier, dragging Ron through with her. Damien turned and smiled at Harry. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"I, er, of course." Harry fumbled, and took the offered arm with a light blush. They walked through the barrier together, onto Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. Harry smiled happily; it was even better than he'd heard. Families bustling about, everyone running backwards and forwards, rushing to get on the train. Harry followed Damien's lead through the crowd onto the train, and then into a compartment. Damien looked at Harry and frowned.

"Don't you have a trunk?" He looked puzzled.

Harry giggled. "No, my robes have expanded pockets so I don't need one. I have everything I need in here." He gestured to his robes. "Where are your things?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Oh, Molly put them in the baggage cart for me. I'm already in my Hogwarts robes, so it's not like I need my trunk to get changed or anything. What about you?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I'm in mine too. These are just transfigured."

Damien grinned. "Woah, you can transfigure already? Oh, yeah, I forgot about the article." His look turned questioning again. "Wait, what are you gonna do while we learn how to turn matches into needles?" Harry blushed and gave him a small smile.

"I'm reviewing all my previous training in-class and then I think I get a few tutoring sessions as well, so I can hopefully sit my NEWT's next year. The teachers said they would have let me sit them now, but you have to wait two years in between your OWL's and your NEWT's."

Damien's grin got wider. "Wow, NEWT's already! Who knew I'd have such a powerful fiancée?"

Harry, once again, blushed, but didn't say anything. Damien smiled, but then some emotion flashed across his face. "Harry... Are you... Are you okay with this whole thing?"

Harry got a little bit redder, but nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "It's just a lot to take in. I barely know you, and here we are practically engaged. I don't even know your favourite colour, for Merlin's sake!" He blushed harder at the outburst. This was NOT supposed to happen!

Damien nodded a little, then reached out and took hold of Harry's hand. "I understand. I'm worried too, I'm sure we all are, but once we get to know each other everything will be better. Speaking of which, have you met the others?" At the questioning look Harry gave him, he continued. "Molly told me that I had to marry you, and that you were also betrothed to three other guys. I was shocked, I'll tell you that, but my dad Fabian trained me in pureblood culture before he was killed in an accident a couple years ago. I always knew that I would end up betrothed to someone or another, because the Prewetts had a few old marriage-bound alliances that needed to be fulfilled. And when I heard that it was you, after all these years of wondering, I wasn't upset in the slightest. Actually, I'm a little excited about the whole thing, but I am nervous too. So don't worry about anything."

He patted Harry's hand and shuffled closer to him, hugging him with one arm. Harry leaned into the touch, desperate for some comfort. He wasn't upset, no, but he was just very, very confused. At the time it hadn't seemed so big, but the reality of the situation had just hit home. And it left him feeling confused. Why hadn't Lady Magic warned him?

* * *

The Hogwarts Express

* * *

Damien had talked to Harry for a few hours, telling him about himself.

Apparently, Damien was the last male Prewett too, so he was emancipated and officially Lord Prewett. He had been shocked to say the least when Harry had showed him the rings for the houses Evans, Potter, Black and Peverell. Harry had decided to keep the other houses to himself, for now at least. He would have to announce it when he made his entrance to the next Wizengamot session, but for now...

Damien was the son of Fabian Prewett and Clarissa Longbottom, and the nephew of Gideon and Molly Prewett. Apparently his uncle Gideon had died in a death eater attack along with the rest of the family and Damien's mother, but Fabian had escaped with Damien and raised him alone. Then Fabian had died when Damien was 8, and he had moved into the burrow with his aunt Molly.  
Harry thought the whole thing was rather sad, much sadder than his parents' death, and he hugged Damien in an effort to make him feel better. Judging from his grin, it had worked.

Then Harry told Damien the real story of his life, explaining his life in the Void with Lady Magic and all the endless training and learning and talking with creatures from the magical world. After that they discussed their likes and dislikes, hobbies, and so on. Damien liked Quidditch, a lot apparently, and he was always arguing with Ron about the Chudley Cannons. Harry liked reading and learning, but he also was a keen fighter and duelist. He'd never played Quidditch, only flown, so Damien had vowed to teach him as soon as possible. By the time the doors slid open on the compartment door, Harry felt like him and Damien had really bonded, and he didn't feel as shy.

The doors to the compartment opened, and a girl with bushy hair and slightly large front teeth burst into the room. "Excuse me, have you two seen a toad?" Harry shook his head, and Damien spoke. "No, why?" The girl looked at him and Harry, her eyes taking it all in.

"Oh, a boy named Neville Longbottom lost his, that's all. Are you harry Potter?" She asked suddenly. When he nodded, she closed the door and sat down opposite him, holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. You must know all about magic, I read in the Prophet that you already sat your OWL's. Would you be willing to teach me a little when we get to Hogwarts? I'm a Muggleborn, and I've read through the books and practiced the wand movements, but I don't know if it will be enough." She began to fret, pulling at her clothes in a panic.  
Harry looked bewildered for a moment, then snapped to attention. "Of course. I'll have plenty of spare time this year anyway, and I can't turn down someone who looks like they really want my help. I'd be happy to tutor you." He turned to Damien. "You too, Damien." Turning back to Hermione, he continued. "Now, you said something about Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione nodded looking over the moon about having Harry Potter as her tutor. "Yes, he lost his toad Trevor. He's been looking up and down the train with me, but we can't find him anywhere."

Harry nodded absently. He raised his hand, and muttered an incantation under his breath. "Accio ex spatio Trevor." With a soft pop, a large toad appeared in his hand. "Here you go." He said, handing the toad to an awestruck Hermione. "Now would you mind taking us to Neville? I think I have some business with him to attend to." He smiled at her charmingly.

She nodded and stood, pulling Harry and Damien through the door and down the corridor. They burst into another compartment, where a hall boy with long black hair was staring glumly out of the window. "What is it Hermione, did you find..." The boy turned towards them as they sat down. "Trevor! Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" He asked, smiling fondly at the toad in his hands while glancing at Harry and Damien from his seat in the corner.

"Hello Neville. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hey, Neville." Damien smiled at Neville. They obviously already knew each other.

The boy, Neville, looked between them for a moment before turning more fully towards them and plastering a charming smile on his strong, aristocratic face. "Ah, yes, Lord Potter and Lord Prewett. You are here to talk about our betrothal, no?" He looked to Harry.

"Yes. I have to say, you and Damien both took this really well." Harry admitted.  
"Of course! We have both been trained in the ways of the pureblood's, Harry. We spent years tightening our Occlumency and perfecting our etiquette. We all knew that this was a possibility, and it isn't such a harsh life to have to marry a beautiful creature like yourself." Neville beamed at him.

Harry gaped for a few seconds, then snapped his jaw shut and blushed like crazy. Hermione who'd been watching intently, finally burst out with her questions.

"What's going on? You're engaged? All of you? And what do you mean you knew it would happen? What's this about pureblood society? What the heck is happening?" She gasped for air.

Neville chuckled. "Hmm... Let me see if I can answer that. Me and Damien here are betrothed to Harry, which means we will at some point before our 17th birthday become engaged and wed. Yes all of us, but we are betrothed separately to Harry, meaning he will be married to all of us, but we will only be married to him, not each other. And yes, there are more than me and Damien, I believe there is also Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. We knew it would happen because betrothals are common between pureblooded families, as they are used to compound alliances. So yes, they are a part of pureblood society, one the Wizarding world accepts despite the Muggle stance on 'Arranged Marriages'. And what is happening is I just called Harry, my future husband, a beautiful creature, and he blushed like a tomato. Does that get them all?"

Hermione nodded. "But that's so... old-fashioned! I think it's kinda romantic too... But how does that compound an alliance? And you're all, y'know... men." She trailed off sounding awkward.

Damien grinned and winked. "It is pretty romantic, huh? And to answer your question, it compounds the alliance because sweet little Harry here has to bear an heir for each of the houses we represent. Meaning he has to have a kid with each of us, and then more for his own houses. And same-sex marriages are perfectly normal here. After all, in a society filled with half-breeds from different species, two men together is hardly strange. And fertility potions make it quite possible for men to have children, yes." He smiled and pulled Harry into his lap, at which Harry buried his face into his shoulder, red with embarrassment. Damian wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, wow." Neville raised his eyebrows. "I guess you guys already made nice, huh?"

"Eloquent as ever, Neville." Damien chuckled. "But yeah, we've talked. I guess we should hold off though until we meet Draco and Blaise, since they'll need to have the same talk. For now, let's just relax." He tilted his head down towards Harry. "Hey Harry, maybe you'd even consider tutoring us for a bit before we get there?"

Harry looked up, his face back to its normal shade of porcelain. "Sure. What would you like to know?" He looked at Hermione, who was obviously excited.

She squealed. "Everything!"

* * *

Hogsmeade Station

* * *

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy stepped off the Hogwarts Express together. They'd been friends since birth, as was customary between heirs from allied houses, but now it seemed like they would have to become more than friends. They were deep in discussion.

"What do you think about it all?" The dark skinned boy asked.

The smaller blond looked at him. "What can I think? We all knew it could happen, and the Malfoy's have always been allied with the Black's. At least my aunt and second-cousin aren't eligible. Could you see me marrying Bellatrix, or worse, Sirius?"

Blaise shook his head. "No. But Harry Potter? I can't see either of us with him, much less the both of us!" He shook his head. "But I guess it's not all bad."  
Draco nodded emphatically. "Of course not. Potter is undoubtedly good enough. The Boy-Who-Lived, even if he is a half-blood. Although, I'm not even sure about that. Weren't the Evans a lesser pureblood family? Maybe Lily Evans was the descendant of a squib."

"Hmm... You know, I think they were. Maybe she was after all. But then still, he'd be a half blood, just less so. His mother would be a half blood not Muggleborn, so he'd be almost pureblood. But anyway, it doesn't really matter. He's obviously powerful - I mean, he sat 15 OWL's before his first year. He may even be more powerful than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded again. "Yep. And our children will get all the generational magic of our pureblood and the raw power of his. We couldn't ask for more really. Plus, the Blacks outrank the Parkinson's so he got me out of my betrothal to Pansy. I think that alone makes it worth it."

Blaise chuckled deeply. "You can say that again. I think she might be a point against pureblood's. That's a little too inbred for my tastes." They both laughed.  
Suddenly Draco went quiet.

"What is it, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"He's over there. Or, at least I hope that's him, with Prewett and Longbottom. They're the other two, right? He's... he's so cute." Draco sounded starstruck.  
Blaise snorted. "Cute? The all powerful BWL is cute?!" He turned around, looking for the boy. There. Stood next to the red-headed Lord Prewett and the taller Lord Longbottom, stood a small boy with long black hair, reaching past his shoulders, and a slightly girly figure, with a thin waist and a cute bubble-butt. Suddenly the boy turned, speaking to Prewett, and Blaise watched as he laughed, his face lighting up with the button-nose wrinkling and the huge emerald eyes shining. He was, oh Draco was right. He was cute. The BWL was adorable, and beautiful, and Blaise couldn't contain his glee at having such a fantastic fiancée.

"I hate to say it, Drake, but I think you're right. We're so lucky."

Draco nodded, still looking just as starstruck as Blaise. "A beautiful, powerful wizard. And he's ours. Now I wish I didn't have to share him with you three."

* * *

The Black Lake

* * *

Hermione was so excited! She'd already learnt so much, and everything was so different. It really was a polar opposite to the muggle world she'd left behind.  
She'd always known she was different. At school, she excelled thanks to her eidetic memory that allowed her to remember anything and everything. Or at least, that's what she thought it had been. And other things made her different. She was never sick, even when her entire class had the chickenpox she hadn't caught it. And there was that one time when she fell off the swing set and swore she heard something snap, but when she pulled herself up she was fine again. Then there had been all those strange accidents, that always seemed to occur when her emotions were running high. She'd thought them odd, but just a part of life.

And then she'd got the letter.

It had came by owl, an oddity in and of itself, but when she opened it and read what was inside, everything came clear. She was a witch! A real witch, with magic powers like she had read in her storybooks when she was little. Of course, it was a little different - for one thing she didn't have green skin or a black cat, and she wasn't evil. But still! Her parents had been skeptical at first, but then Professor McGonnagall had came to visit and explained everything. The Wizarding World, Hogwarts, the prejudices, magic, everything.

And she'd gone to Diagon Alley, and bought her supplies. A wand, a cauldron, she'd even seen some brooms in a shop for 'Quidditch', which was apparently some magical sport. And then she'd read, and read, and learned as much as she could. She knew she was at a disadvantage as a Muggleborn, so she'd learnt as much as possible and hoped it was enough. Then there was the train, and making her first friend, Lord Neville Longbottom. It all seemed so surreal, Lords, Ladies, magic, Hogwarts, the Wizarding World. It was just too much.

To top it all, she'd met Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It was so much more exhilarating to meet him than to read about him, she thought. And then the whole business with the betrothals, which she'd found very interesting. Her parents were quite religious, so she had no doubts that they wouldn't approve, but she herself was atheist. Despite what she told her parents.

So she thought it was just adorable.

And he had agreed to tutor her! She had only just got off the train, and she had three new friends who were all interesting and amazing and liked her for her and not for help with homework.

In fact, she was getting help with her homework!

It was all just... magical.

She talked to Harry, Neville and Damien for a few more minutes before they all boarded the boats, and the talking stopped. She was in a boat with her three friends, and they all sat in excited silence as the boat began to move on its own out across the lake. As Hogwarts came into view, she gasped. It was a huge castle, like a picture from a fairy tale, and she couldn't believe that she had the chance to go to such an amazing school, to learn magic!

Hushed whispers filled the air as the other students began to talk. Hermione watched in silence as they drew nearer to the school, laughing when the giant squid she'd read of in Hogwarts: A History peeked its head above the surface of the lake. It was all so strange. She continued to watch as the shore came closer and closer, and she could see Damien and Neville talking to Harry in hushed tones out of the corner of her eye. He kept blushing and smiling.

SO cute! (What, she was girly sometimes.)

They landed inside the castle in some underground entrance hall, then followed a giant man she heard someone call Hagrid through the castle to a chamber off of the great hall. There they were met by a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonnagall. Hermione noticed how the woman's eyes lit up when they landed on Harry. Of course, she thought to herself, she's going to like him. He's already proved himself a prodigy!

After a short speech that Hermione memorised just in case, Professor McGonnagall left to check that all the older students were in the great hall. There was a tense moment of silence, then people began to talk amongst themselves. Hermione turned to talk with Harry when a boy with slicked back platinum blond hair and a dark-skinned boy with long black hair that curled slightly around his shoulders walked up to them. The boys nodded at her, then each took one of Harry's hands and kissed them lightly. Harry immediately blushed a dark pink again, and the noise died down as the crowd of students turned to watch the exchange.

"Hello, Harry." They said simultaneously.

"Draco Malfoy." Said the blond boy.

"Blaise Zabini." Said the dark-skinned boy.

"At your service." They finished together.

"Do you do that often?" Harry asked, seemingly amused.

"No not really." Draco admitted. "But sometimes it just happens. Anyway, we rather thought that we ought to greet our betrothed properly, so we decided to do it together." He smirked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been absolutely dying for an audience with the Boy-Who-Lived since I got the letter in July." Blaise drawled, half-joking.

Whispers had started up again, with people turning back to their own conversations, but they died off once more when Professor McGonnagall swept back into the room and began to lead the crowd through the doors to the great hall.

"Til next time, Harry." They chorused, and swept away with all the poise and grace of a visiting dignitary. How odd, the pureblood's were, Hermione mused.

"So I'm guessing those were the other two, right Harry?" She asked slyly.

"Yup." "Wow. You sure know how to pick all the good ones." And with that, Hermione strolled into the great hall with the rest of the crowd, only pausing for the gobsmacked Harry, Damien and Neville to catch up with her. They walked in as one, bringing up the rear of the group.

Hermione had to restrain herself from bursting out about the enchanted ceiling and how she'd read about it in Hogwarts: A History. She knew it would be pointless to blurt out random knowledge, not because it wasn't useful or needed but because they would already know it. Three Lords, how couldn't they? They would be much more well-versed with the Wizarding World than she, and she had to remember that. She couldn't just blurt out facts, it would make her look like a know-it-all.

* * *

The Great Hall

* * *

Dumbledore watched the first years crowd into the hall with a happy twinkle in his eyes. This year would definitely be an interesting one. Harry had told him of the marriage contracts earlier that day, and while shocked he had been partially expecting it. Regardless, it didn't matter what he thought of it all. Harry had seemed split up about the prospect, partially excited and partially nervous.

Hopefully after the train journey he would have met his betrothed and feel a bit better. And there was more than one reason for Dumbledore to be excited for this year. There was Harry Potter, and his betrothed, and his early OWL's (which had done wonders for Dumbledore's reputation, since the public story Harry had told was that he was trained privately by Dumbledore while living in an undisclosed location). Then there was the issue of ownership, and whether any changes would be made to the school. Dumbledore himself didn't know who the Lords were, so it was just as much a guess for him as anyone else. Lastly, there was the Philosophers Stone and whether anything would come of that being held in the school.

But back to the first years. Dumbledore loved the sorting's, watching as paths were made and friendships and rivalries forged in seconds at the drop (quite literally) of a hat. And this year would be no different. He watched as the first years made their way to the head table, crowding before the stool upon which sat the sorting hat. And then, of course, it was time for the song.

After listening to the 112th version of a welcome song he'd heard, he watched as the children were called forward and sorted. Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff. No surprise. Susan Bones, the same. Hermione Granger, he noted, went to Ravenclaw, and not Gryffindor like he'd predicted. And so on, until it came to the first one he was waiting for.

Neville Longbottom. He went to Hufflepuff, surprisingly enough. He'd always been brave, ever since his magic had manifested when he was six and made a tree grow from solid rock inside his bedroom. He'd been training since then, building himself up or so he said. Wanted to become a strong wizard like his parents. Madame Longbottom was so proud, she'd allowed him to claim his lordship on his 11th birthday like the laws allowed. So Hufflepuff was a surprise; he'd been sure it would be Gryffindor.

Next was Draco Malfoy, son of the newly neutral Lord Malfoy. Of course, Dumbeldore knew that Malfoy had been a death eater, but he was young and impressionable. Whatever had convinced him to forget his master and join the neutral party was a good thing in Dumbledore's book, and it didn't slip past Dumbledore's attention that his allegiance had changed after Harry's birthday. Well, family did come before all else in the pureblood world, he supposed. Draco went to Slytherin, as expected. Even if Lucius was neutral in politics and ideals now, the family was still very much a dark-sided one.

Third, Harry Potter. The one everyone had been waiting for. There was much craning of necks as everyone tried to sneak a peek at the boy making his way to the stool. The hat dropped down over his eyes, and the waiting began. He was still waiting nearly a half-hour later when the hat did something it had never done before. It turned, to face him.

He stared at it, completely confused.

'Albus,' the hat began, speaking directly into his mind. 'I cannot sort him.'

'Why?' Dumbledore frowned. This had never happened before.

'Because he belongs in all four. This boy... He has betrothed in each house, or he will have. He has characteristics from each house. And... He is the heir to the founders.'

Dumbledore gaped openly as the hat turned back towards the crowd of students. Harry, the heir to Hogwarts?! But... That meant he was the heir to eight houses! As Dumbledore struggled to process the new information, the hat opened its mouth and finally spoke aloud.

"Harry Potter, you are unsortable. You belong in all houses equally. Therefore, I will grant you your own rooms separate from any house, and the right to enter all houses." And with that, the hall fell silent as Harry stood and lifted the hat from his head, blushing at the stares slightly but holding his head high. Surveying the room, Harry turned towards the head table and winked at Dumbledore.

Suddenly, he raised his hands and was engulfed in a ball of flames before disappearing.

The hall went deathly silent for a few seconds, before Dumbledore burst out laughing. Soon the entire hall was laughing and applauding the boy that had disappeared to who know where. Actually, Dumbledore did know where, the boy was in the kitchen eating with elves. But he knew why he had done it. It would show off his power, and also it wouldn't give him any enemies, yet. Because he hadn't picked one house over the others, no one could call him a rival.

Smart move, my boy, Dumbledore thought merrily, eyes twinkling.

The sorting continued as the applause died down, with Lord Damien Prewett and Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor as expected, and Lord Blaise Zabini going to Ravenclaw, interestingly enough. So the sorting hat was right, Harry had a betrothed in each house, and he would have to spend time with each of them no doubt. So Harry had a foot in every house's door. Oh, Dumbledore could tell he would enjoy watching Harry build up a power base. He had no doubts that Harry would have every house at his feet by the end of the year.

* * *

AN: So, what do ya think? Hope it's different enough to be interesting, and I hope you like what I've done so far. Anyway, I'll be away from Monday to Saturday, so no updates this week, but when I get back I should have a few completed chapters ready to give me some leeway. Remember to favourite, follow and review while I'm gone!


End file.
